Which Lust?
by ahemyywe150
Summary: Bella and Edward enjoy the summer...and each other. Takes place after Eclipse, and meant to be one shot, but might add more one shots for later chapters.
1. If Doodles Could Show Love

Disclaimer: Go get your head checked if you think Twilight belongs to me

**Disclaimer: Go get your head checked if you think Twilight belongs to me.**

**A/N: I was in the mood for writing a quick little one shot about Edward and Bella. Takes place after Eclipse, and I wrote it just for fun. I discovered this idea when looking at my old textbooks from school…that should give you a little hint about what's to come…ENJOY!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I love summer. I love summer…I love Edward!_

The mantra repeated itself over and over in my head as I felt Edward trace a cold finger lazily down my arm. We were sitting close to each other on the couch, telling ourselves that we were watching TV. Really, I couldn't actually pay attention to anything except for Edward's hand and the sensation he created on my arm. It was summer, and we were practically free. Except with the fact that I would become a vampire soon and Edward was paranoid about the Volturi coming to eat us any second.

Yet, he seemed pretty relaxed here, and I knew that even though he wasn't _really _a teenager, he too was overjoyed at the fact that summer was here. I sighed happily and rested my head back on his chest. He glanced down at me and grinned. It was quite obvious that neither of us were paying attention.

And, to my greatest joy, Edward was pushing our limits. Usually he'd freeze and stand stoically if I accidentally brushed my leg against his or something. Now, however, he was more adventurous and trying new things. It's always good to expand your palate, right?

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to my face, right where my ear met my jaw. This was how it usually started: He'd kiss me somewhere safe like he usually did, and then he'd leave me breathless by doing something he'd never done before.

"Charlie's out," Edward murmured against my skin. I felt myself tingling and was keenly aware of how his lips rubbed gently against my skin as he talked.

"Mmm," I replied, my breathing instantly picking up, "So I've noticed…"

"What time will he be back?" Edward asked in the same soft tone. His lips travelled further down my neck, leaving kisses.

"Six…around…not complete…sure," I stuttered. Edward chuckled slightly at my inability to speak correctly. His breath rolled gently across my neck and I shivered slightly.

"You smell really good today," Edward sighed, pulling back at last. I looked up to check his eyes. They weren't hungry…for blood. A new layer of desire seemed to coat Edward's swirling eyes this time. I almost gasped at the intensity.

"Must be the feeling of summer," I said with a wistful smile.

"Not the feeling of being my wife?" Edward said with a playful pout. I gently ran my fingers across his lips, slowly, to see if he would react badly. He just closed his eyes and his lips parted slightly. His lips felt _so smooth_ under my trembling finger.

I moved my hand so it rested at the nape of his neck and Edward opened his eyes again. The TV was flashing colors through the semi-dark room and the lights reflected wonderfully off Edward. I couldn't hear any noise from it though, because I was so captivated by the beautiful creature in front of me.

"That might add to it," I said quietly as Edward held my gaze lovingly. He leaned in and pressed his smooth lips to mine. I felt my mind fluttering happily and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't tremble or become stoic, but wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I felt him angle his head so he could kiss me better and the tingling escaped and ran freely across every inch of my body.

I felt his hands glide from my waist, slowly across my hip. My heart jumped into my ribcage. His hand gently stopped at the very top of my thigh, where he rubbed slow circles into it with his thumb, increasing more pressure each circle. The pleasure was almost unbearable. I gasped into his mouth and he slowly pulled away. His hand movements stopped.

"Sorry," he said in a whisper, still not too far away from my face.

"Don't be," I said, blushing, "It felt good." Edward looked up at me and his lips turned up in a crooked smile. His cool hand brushed against the top of my red cheek and.

"Did it, now?" he said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head, hot stuff," I said, blushing even further now.

Edward grinned and he slowly moved his hand from my thigh and down to my calf. The cool sensation I felt under my pants as he moved his hand was amazing.

As he did that one other night before, he moved my leg so that my whole body came with it and I was practically straddling him. His back was against the wall as I sat, shocked. My hands that were on his shoulders gripped his shirt. Edward smiled smugly at me, but his eyes searched for any type of uncomfortable reaction.

"You seem to like doing that a lot this whole week," I said, still a bit shocked. His hands moved from my legs and up to my lower waist and gently moved me forward so that our chests were pressed together. I was breathing super loudly now.

"Doing what?" he said with innocent eyes but a smirk that told different.

"Pushing our limits," I said breathlessly.

"Are you complaining?" Edward asked, suddenly serious, and probably worried that I didn't like it.

"Definitely not. I was just wondering…why?"

Edward sighed and looked into my eyes, his gaze smoldering me straight to my core.

"My…_desires_…seem to have stopped battling over which one burns more," Edward said at last, "Though both are still burning, one…and I bet you can guess which one…seems to be taking over a bit…more."

"So your blood lust…"

"Is relatively quiet as long as I'm not completely thirsty. The _other_ lust is what I'm slightly worried about. And I'm ashamed to say I'm letting it control me a little."

"W-why?" I asked. Just the thought of him losing control of _that_ type of lust was enough to make me faint.

"I guess it's the feeling of you being my wife," Edward said with a grin. His eyes were loving and happy and I didn't doubt the sincerity of it.

"So you're more than willing to…see to my demands?"

Edward's grin grew wider and I took it as a yes.

"And you're getting antsy," I said with a smug smile of my own.

"Now, Bella, all the things I've been trying are completely harmless….so far."

I tired my best to not let the last part of his statement get the better of me.

"Edward, I'm not sure if I've told you, but you just _breathing_ on me is not to be considered, 'completely harmless'."

With that, Edward moved his hands from my waist and slowly up my arms to rest on my upper arm. He pulled me slowly so that our cheeks were touching. Then he let out a low, exaggerated breath at my ear and moved his head down so that the breath reached my collar bone. I shivered largely this time and looked shocked at Edward's devilish smile.

"Are you trying to push _my_ self control!? Or give me a freaking heart attack!?" I asked, my breathing becoming extremely heavy as my skin tingled from where his breath reached it.

"You push mine by just blushing that lovely shade of red, love," Edward cooed as his hand ran across my cheek gently, "I think it's only fair."

I frowned and Edward turned his head so that he could kiss my temple before kissing my eyelids, and finally gliding down to my lips where our lips barely touched.

"Did I tell you that I like it when you call me 'love'?" I said with a deep blush as my lips moved softly against his as I talked.

Edward grinned and then he suddenly let out a groan of frustration. I pulled away a little.

"Which lust?" I asked, eyeing him carefully. Edward laughed heartily and slid his hand behind my curtain of hair so that he could hold the back of my neck.

"Is that going to be the new question now whenever I become a statue and pull away unexpectedly?" Edward said through laughter.

I beamed at him and he smiled.

"Well, the more humane one, at the moment," he chuckled, "But I was groaning at the fact that I don't think I'll be able to control myself until after the wedding."

My eyes lit up with excitement, but Edward rolled his eyes.

"_But_," Edward emphasized, "I know I will have to. The temptation of you bailing out on the wedding after getting what you wanted might be too much for you."

"Hey! How do you know I can't resist temptation as well as you can!" I exclaimed.

"The fact that both of us are sitting like this right now is proof enough that _neither_ of us can resist temptation, love," Edward said slyly.

I blushed again and Edward grinned. Then his eyes flashed to something behind me. I looked back at the coffee table that was behind me. All it had was a couple of my old notebooks from school on it.

"What?" I asked Edward. He put his hand on the small of my back and supported me as he leaned forward to reach for something behind me. I could care less about what he was grabbing because the pressure of our chests pressed together was enough to make me dizzy.

Edward finally pulled back and waved my English notebook around. His eyes looked mischievous and I was worried about what he had planned.

"May I?" he asked, aiming his fingers above the cover of my notebook as if ready to open it.

I racked my brain for anything that I didn't want him to see in there.

"Sure. If you want…I guess," I shrugged. I slowly climbed off his lap and Edward gave me a disapproving look.

"You can't _read_ with me on your lap," I explained. I quickly snuggled myself next to him as close as possible, though.

"I don't think I could do any sort of action that doesn't involve you with you sitting on my lap," Edward said, his eyes gleaming with desire again.

Before his words could make me do anything crazy, he flipped my notebook open and peered inside. I honestly didn't know what he wanted to find out of there. I watched in silence as his nimble fingers flipped through the pages. Then he got to a page and stopped. Quickly, I slapped my hands over the page, to cover up what was written on there.

"Okay, you're done reading," I said quickly, a blush creeping into my cheeks again.

"Bella," Edward grinned, "You said I could look. You won't go back on your _word_ will you…?"

He gave me the crooked smile and gazed at me from under his eyelashes. His hair hung a little in front of his eyes and I thought I was going to have a heart attack from how sexy he looked. Of course, this look persuaded me.

"Fine," I muttered. Edward chuckled.

"You have to take your hands off the page, love," Edward smirked. And now he was using that name again to persuade me once again.

I stubbornly didn't move them and Edward chuckled again. He brought the book up, along with my hands on top of it, and placed a kiss on the top of my hands and, when I was dazzled by the sensation of his lips, he swiftly pulled the book from beneath me.

"No fair!!" I squealed as I tried to reach over him to get the book. He held it with the hand farther away from me and held it high above my head.

"Bella…" he said in a warning tone. I scowled at him and clasped my hands together on my lap like a good girl.

He kissed the top of my head and smiled sweetly at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," he whispered. I blushed _again_ as he took a good look at the page with a huge grin on his face.

Scrawled across the page were my many confessions of love to Edward. Along with many doodles of hearts and other random things. English had been relatively boring, and therefore I spent a lot of my time thinking of Edward…and doodling. The combination resulted in this extremely mushy and embarrassing page where, if possible, all my feelings were scattered along the page.

"I spend a lot of my time thinking of you," I muttered, staring at my palms, "And the remaining time was used for wishing I was with you."

Edward still had the grin on his face when he placed his palm on the side of my face and turned me towards him.

"You'll have me forever, Bella," Edward said, gazing deep into my eyes. Even as he said the words, my heart jumped at the thought of Edward being mine…forever.

"And this," Edward said, gesturing with his other hand to the book, "Is the most wonderful, heartfelt, and most adorable thing I have ever seen from you."

"Even better than me saying your name in my sleep?" I said. Well, it was more moaning than saying, really.

Edward laughed and pressed his cool forehead against mine.

"Almost," he said in a near whisper. I grinned and Edward pressed his lips to mine again. He pulled away and looked at me sheepishly.

"I really couldn't help but look," he admitted with a low chuckle, "I've heard that girls do that with the boy that has their affections, and I was overwhelmingly curious to see if it was true."

"And how do you feel about knowing it was true?"

He paused to dazzle me with his eyes for a moment.

"Exceedingly giddy," he said at last, "Especially by the fact that it's _my _name on that page."

"Whose else would it be?" I said, rolling my eyes. Edward grinned and took my face in his hands again. The kiss was still under the limits, of course (meaning no teeth), but it was so full of passion that I felt myself getting a little dizzy.

I felt Edward slowly pushing against me so that I was now lying on my back on the couch. We didn't break the kiss as he positioned himself so that his full weight wasn't on me. Finally, I broke to gasp for air and Edward moved to kiss the corner of my mouth and proceed to trail it slowly along the edge of my jaw. One of his hands tangled in my hair and held the back of my head, while the other rested on my shoulder and was tracing gentle lines back and forth on my collar bone.

I let out a small moan at the gentleness of his movements. Yet they were so full of love and passion.

My hands went to his hair where I clutched him tightly to me. My back instinctively arched as he ran his tongue gently across my jaw which he had been kissing. This caused Edward to let out his own moan and my breathing picked up just at the sound. It was so captivating and yummy.

His hands moved to my waist where he slowly, without break the kiss, sat up so that I was sitting under his kneeling legs with my hands in his hair and his hands wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Oh yeah," he said as he gazed at me with desire, "Definitely going to find it hard to wait for the wedding."

I smiled proudly as he leaned in to kiss me again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I felt like writing something intimate. Intended to be a one shot, but I might write a couple more along the lines of this. Don't know yet, but tell me if you think I should leave it here or go on. Know how you'll tell me? In a wonderful little review of course!**


	2. Guitar Hero?

"C'mon, Edward

My eyes fluttered open. Edward was lying beside me in my bed, his arm over my waist. His eyes were shut and he was inhaling deeply. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was sleeping. The second I turned to him, his eyes sprung open. A happy grin spread over his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward cooed. He leant in to press a soft kiss under my jaw.

"Morning," I sighed contentedly, "Charlie still here?"

"Mmhm."

Edward traced a cool finger on my ear and down to my neck. I shivered at how good it felt, and when I did, Edward smirked.

"Did you notice that Charlie's… acting a little differently?" I asked.

"He's trying to give you space. He knows you're an adult now that we've told him we're getting married," Edward explained.

"Oh," I said, feeling a little sad for Charlie that he had to put up with his daughter marrying someone he doesn't fully trust.

"But he's getting happier for you," Edward said as he tilted my chin up to look at him, "He's been watching me carefully."

"You're behaving, I hope," I said sarcastically.

"Only when he's around."

Edward gave me a sly look and glided his fingers slowly over my midriff, which was exposed slightly by my wrinkled shirt. I gasped and Edward's face lit up. He leaned in to kiss me, and I tried to click my thoughts back into place.

"Human moment," I said quickly before my thoughts became incoherent. Edward chuckled and nodded. I burst out of bed and quickly brushed my teeth. Hastily, I ran a brush through my hair. I ran back into my room.

Edward was standing, looking through my pictures on my bedside table. He was holding one of me when I was in Disney Land with Renee. An adorable smile grew on his lips and I walked up behind him.

"Excuse me, but who said you look at my embarrassing pictures?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. Edward grinned at me, unleashing the power of his eyes. He pulled me into an embrace and placed a kiss on my lips. I immediately forgot what I was scolding him for.

"I'm going to be your husband soon, Bella," he said as he picked the picture back up, "I think it's what comes in the package."

He chuckled and looked at my cotton-candy-covered, seven year old, face.

"You were adorable," he said as he grinned, "Pink cotton candy suits you."

He reached towards my hair and put a piece of hair behind my head. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not fair. I don't get to see any of _your_ embarrassing baby photos!" I said with a huff.

Edward shrugged with a smug look on his face and rested back down on my bed. I still had my arms crossed, but when he opened his arms invitingly, I felt my anger fading. Then, to make me crack, his mouth turned up in the crooked smile, which, this time, had a seductive edge to it. I almost whimpered out loud. Thankfully, I made it into his arms without falling over myself.

He snuggled his arms around me and I sighed again. His lips made their way down my neck and to my collar bone. They lingered for a moment before a low groan came from Edward. I felt my heartbeat speed up and I dared myself to look at Edward. His eyes were boring into mine, full of desire.

"You smell really good in the morning," he explained in a slightly huskier voice, "And not just your blood."

I blushed and rested my head against his chest. I wondered if he had a beating heart in there, would I be able to hear it thumping now?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked softly.

"If you were human, would I be able to hear your heart right now?" I asked kind of sheepishly.

"Definitely," Edward laughed, "It'd be thumping out of control. So much, you'd probably worry if I was mentally stable."

"Is that what _you_ worry about when you hear my heart thumping out of control?"

"Bella, I _always_ worry about that. You're marrying a bloodthirsty vampire for God's sake!"

"A very, very cute vampire," I pointed out with a giggle and tapped the point of Edward's nose. Edward grinned, and then perked his head up; listening to something I couldn't hear.

"Charlie's coming up," he informed me in a whisper, "I'll be back the second he's gone."

He gave me a quick kiss before slipping quickly and silently out my window. I found myself watching the window where he left. I could still smell him in my room. There was a knock at my door, and Charlie slowly opened it; peeking his head inside.

"Morning, Bella," he said gently, "Whatcha going to do today?"

"I'm not sure," I sighed, "Wedding plans with Alice, probably."

"Oh," Charlie said emotionlessly. There was a silence.

"You know," he said as he stepped into my room, "I've been thinking…"

I waited.

"I'm happy for you, Bells," he said finally with a smile, "Truly. You're such a smart kid…er…_woman_. I trust your decision."

"Thanks dad," I said sincerely, feeling emotional suddenly.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"Okay." If only he knew I was spending the day with a house of vampires.

He closed the door behind him. The next second, Edward flashed beside me.

"So," I sighed, "When are we meeting Alice?"

"One," he said, "It's ten now."

He gently pulled my head towards his and kissed me.

"Will a couple hours alone be enough?" he murmured against my lips. I wanted to say something clever like 'Never,' or something coy like that, but I became a little hazed. His lips moved sweetly against mine and he pulled me closer to him. My hands went around his neck and into his hair. He turned us so that I was on top of him and his hands roamed against my back.

Slowly, so slowly it was torture, his hands went lower and lower. He placed sensual kisses on my neck and back up to my lips. His hands glided slowly over my butt, where I moaned into his mouth. He stiffened a bit under me, but recovered and kissed me more passionately. His hands moved and rested right under my butt, on the back of my thighs. I was dizzy from all the passion and pleasure.

With the hands on my thighs, he pushed me up so that his lips were right at my neck. I was panting as his lips moved under my collar bone. He turned us over so that he was over me. He gazed at me, suddenly cautious.

"We can't do this for the next few hours, can we?" he said as realization smacked into him.

"Technically, we can…" I drawled with hope. Edward chuckled and nuzzled my nose with his. He rolled off me and wrapped his arms around me as he laid down.

"No, we can't, love. And you know why."

"Okay fine, not at _this moment_. Later today?"

"Bella…" Edward said in his low, warning voice.

"Fine! Gosh. Leave it to me to find such a stubborn, vampire-boyfriend!"

"Fiancé," Edward corrected with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" I sighed.

"Want to go hang out at my house?" he offered. I felt a goofy smile grow on my face. I know we were going to get _married_ but that offer just gave me a happy, fluffy feeling. The fact that vampires lived at his house was irrelevant to the fact that it was _his house_ that I would be spending time at.

"Okay," I said with the big smile. Edward gave me a scrutinizing look. He probably thought I was smiling because I was up to something.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I blushed, but the smile grew wider.

"I actually don't know."

"You, Bella Swan, are entirely unpredictable. And I love you."

He kissed the top of my hair and I sighed contentedly.

"I love you too."

"Should we get going?"

"If we must."

Edward chuckled and rolled off his side of the bed, and then in the next second, he was offering his hand to me on my side. I smiled and took his hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We got to the Cullen mansion and Edward led me inside.

"Hello?" Edward said in a normal voice, knowing his family would hear, "I brought Bella."

Alice skipped in to the room, and she bounded over to me to give me a hug. I smiled at her and hugged back.

"Don't sound so cautious, Edward," Alice said as she rolled her eyes, "We don't need a warning to know if you have guests. It's not like we're conducting secret vampire cults in here!"

Jasper came in slowly. When he saw me, he grinned and I smiled back.

"Well, Alice, you can never be too careful," Edward chuckled, "Where's the rest of the family?"

"Carlisle's at the hospital and I think Esme is with him, but Rosalie and Emmett are in the basement," Alice said.

"They're playing that stupid game Emmett bought yesterday," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Probably why they didn't come up to greet us," Edward said with a laugh. Alice and Jasper laughed along with him.

"What game?" I asked, wondering if it was some vampire trivia or something.

"Oh what's it called again…uhh…" Alice thought, "Guitar something. Guitar Man?"

"Guitar Hero, I think," Jasper laughed. Alice smiled at him, a look so loving that I felt like I was intruding if I watched them.

"I didn't know vampires played Guitar Hero…" I said as I glanced at Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"They don't," he chuckled, "But Emmett is…"

"Different," Alice filled in. I grinned.

"Well, I want to play!" I said. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, but a smile grew on his face.

"You play Guitar Hero?" he asked, his voice full of doubt.

"No, but I want to try!"

"Come on then!" Alice chirped as she pulled my arm along to the basement. Edward and Jasper followed. Once we were at the door, I could already hear the music from the game. We walked down the stairs, and the music got much, much louder.

Emmett was standing in front of a large TV, a plastic guitar slung over his shoulder as the game flashed across the screen. He was pressed the buttons on the guitar wildly, a look of extreme concentration on his face. Rosalie was sitting behind him on the couch, watching in amusement, and she turned to us when she heard us come down the stairs. At first she gave me an uneasy look, but then she smiled softly at me.

"Is it necessary for the music to be so loud!?" Jasper shouted over the music. Emmett paused the game and turned to grin at Jasper.

"Of course!" Emmett laughed, "Don't you remember the metal-rock-age?"

"Yes, and I never want to go back," Edward laughed. Emmett ignored him and grinned at me.

"Bella! Long time no see! Edward's kept you all to himself these days!" Emmett joked with a laugh. Everyone laughed too, except Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"I know," Alice snickered, "I was surprised when he actually allowed me to spend some time working on their wedding plans!"

"Not that Bella's complaining," Rosalie said with a smile, so that I knew she was joking. I laughed.

"Definitely no complaints here," I agreed. I sent a sly look to Edward, who smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett brushed off, "Lovey dovey stuff. Now that you're here, Bella, want to play?"

"I'd love to, but I don't know how," I laughed, "I'll watch first."

"All right," Emmett agreed, "Edward? You game?"

"Honestly, Emmett, I don't know what you see in this game," Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"You're just saying that because I beat you last time," Emmett said smugly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll take that as a challenge," Edward said, his eyes determined but his smile mischievous. I jokingly pat him on the back to wish him good luck. Then I took my spot on the couch next to Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"I'll try not to embarrass you," Emmett snickered, "Considering your fiancé is here."

"Just start the game, Emmett," Edward said with another roll of his eyes. Emmett shrugged and chuckled. Soon, notes were flashing across the screen and the only noise was the blasting music. And some profanities from Edward or Emmett if they missed a note. I was transfixed. There were so many notes!

"I'd like to remind you, Emmett," Edward said as he kept playing, "That you've been playing this all day, while I have not."

"Yeah, you were too busy doing god knows what with Bella," Emmett said, but as he did, he missed a couple of notes.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly, "Stop talking, Edward!"

Edward grinned and turned slightly to me to wink at me. Did he really have to be so good at everything? I felt my heart fluttering, for some reason. Edward just looked so…sexy with the guitar and his look of concentration. He was biting his lip, his eyes fixed on the screen, and that was nearly my undoing. I don't think I've ever seen him more enticing then right then.

Edward suddenly seemed to have gotten idea, as his face lit up with a devilish look. He started singing along. Emmett glanced over at him, opened his mouth, but then missed a few notes.

"Shut up, Edward! Damnit, that's cheating!" Emmett snarled. Everyone on the couch snickered and I grinned, proud of my devious fiancé.

Edward started singing louder, still hitting every note perfectly. Emmett growled, but the song was over soon after. "YOU ROCK!" flashed across the screen, followed by the scores. Edward won by two percentage points. We all applauded and Edward took a bow. Emmett pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

"You cheat," he said with a scowl. Rosalie got up put her arm around Emmett's waist, rubbing his side.

"It's okay, babe, I still love you," Rosalie said with a grin. Emmett beamed at her. I stood and Edward turned to me.

"Do I get a prize for winning?" he said as he took a step towards me with an impish grin.

"Well, I don't know, I'm sure Emmett will be willing to give you your prize," I teased as Edward took another step towards me. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I noticed he still had the guitar slung around his shoulder. I grinned at him, and he gave me a suspicious look. I grabbed the guitar and tugged on it, pulling Edward closer to me.

"You look really sexy with that guitar," I whispered in Edward's ear as I stood on my tip toes. Edward noticeable stopped breathing. He was so lucky that he could do that without dying.

I grinned wider, and took Edward's face in my hands. I kissed him square on the lips and I felt him smile against my lips.

"Edward, you're doing it again!" Alice sang. I jumped away from Edward, blushing when I remembered we had an audience. Edward glared at Alice.

"Doing what, Alice?" he asked sourly.

"Keeping Bella all to yourself!" she said as if it was obvious. I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes. He lifted his arms and took the guitar off. I almost protested.

"For the record, I believe that Bella kissed her," Jasper said with a little smile. I blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, but Edward dazzled her into it," Rosalie pointed out. I laughed and nodded innocently.

"I didn't do anything!" Edward said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. I smiled. He was so cute when he was frustrated.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice laughed.

"Sure you didn't," Alice said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Bella," Emmett chuckled as he held the guitar out to me, "It's _your_ turn."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Crap," I muttered again as I missed the note. Alice playing beside me and she laughed musically.

"Hey! I'm doing fine!" I said as I tried to defend myself, but I ended up laughing anyway.

"Well, you've progressed from easy to medium," Alice snickered, "That's a start, at least."

I stuck my tongue out, but didn't turn to her because I was going to lose if I did. Well, I was going to lose anyway, but still.

Finally, after we had finished Guitar Hero, Alice dragged Edward and I upstairs to do wedding plans.

"I'm thinking a creamy, light-brown-colored satin would be good for the bridesmaids dresses," Alice said as she pointed to some dresses in the big, wedding planner book.

"Mmhm," Edward said, his eyes on the ceiling, obviously bored.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. I yawned and rested my head under my arms on the table. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Do you two even care if your wedding turns out to be an ugly-fest!?" Alice exclaimed.

"We've been at this for hours," I groaned, "I actually could care less at this point."

"And I'm fine with whatever makes Bella happy," Edward sighed. I smiled at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Fine," Alice scowled, "We'll continue this later when you two are MORE AWAKE. Honestly, does Guitar Hero wear you out that much, Bella?"

"Not much," I said, but yawned anyway. Alice sighed.

"Are we dismissed?" Edward asked jokingly. Alice waved her hand off and smiled at us.

Edward stood up immediately and took my hand. We began towards the door.

"Bye, everyone!" I said in a tone only slightly louder than my normal one. I heard muffled goodbyes from places around the house and I giggled. Alice chirped a goodbye and Edward walked me out the door.

Once outside, Edward pulled me close to him. He bent down and kissed me passionately on my lips. My mind immediately went fuzzy with pleasure.

"What was that?" I asked, out of breath once Edward broke the kiss.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that without onlookers for the past few hours," Edward explained with a grin. He put one hand on the small of my back and pushed me closer to him so that I was pressed against his chest.

"And you look really sexy with that guitar, too."


	3. Contents of His Car

"Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight. And my name is not Stephanie, because I do not talk in third person.**

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer! I was working on my other fic (****Maria****) and got a little preoccupied. But this story really did help me get away from all the sad plot-line stuff in my other story. Anyway, this chapter's a bit more cute than seductive. I hope you like it!!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Edward!"

Still no movement. Honestly, did he really think I thought he was sleeping?

"EDWARD!"

I shook his shoulder. Or tried to, at least. Since he's a vampire and hard as rock, I ended up just brushing my hand back and forth on his shoulder.

Edward's been sitting on my rocking chair, eyes closed, and not moving for at least ten minutes now. If that wasn't enough to make me pissed, the fact that he wasn't lying next to me this morning added to the frustration.

"Edward! Get up! I know you're not sleeping!"

Still no answer. And his expression remained serene under his 'sleeping' façade.

"And you're not dead, either!"

The corners of lips twitched a little, but he quickly recovered the façade.

"Edward! What the hell are you up to?!"

With his eyes still closed, he let out a dramatic sigh. And the breath flew across my face, the sweet smell making my thoughts fuzzy. Once I realized he did this, I narrowed my eyes at him. I really shouldn't tell him things he'll use to tease me.

"You're being really childish!" I sang. He, again, didn't move, and I let out a groan of frustration.

"You," I said, jabbing my finger in his chest, "Edward Cullen, will spend the day on your own then. So, HA!"

With that, I marched off into my bathroom, cleaning my face and brushing my teeth. When I came out, Edward was still in my rocking chair, unmoving.

"Edward!" I called again. I stomped towards him, resting my hands on my hip.

And then I realized: I can play dirty too.

Grinning devilishly, I rested both my hands on each of his shoulders. He didn't move, but stiffened ever so slightly from the sudden contact.

"Edward," I whispered as sweetly as possible, "Get up, please?"

He didn't, so I sat on his lap, straddling him. His breath hitched, ever so slightly again. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck, bringing my lips to his neck. I let one of my hands slowly drag down to his chest. I could feel his cool skin through his shirt, and I let my thoughts fill with Edward.

I brought the hand over to the row of buttons. I played with one before slowly bringing my hand back up to his collar.

"I really shouldn't have to do this, Edward," I murmured against his smooth neck.

I dipped two fingers inside his shirt collar, letting them glide slowly across his collar bone and top of his chest. Edward let out a very quiet whimper, and I gently kissed him under his jaw. I closed my eyes, listening to Edward's breath stop and basking in the feeling of his smooth skin under my fingers.

When I opened them again, Edward was staring down at me, his gold eyes smoldering me. They were swirling with desire and love. I grinned proudly.

Edward pulled my hand out of his shirt and brought it back up with my other one around his neck.

"Alice was right," he sighed, "I really am losing my self control to…this…this..."

"Which lust?" I asked with a smug, goofy, smile as Edward searched for a word. He chuckled.

"Which do you think?"

"Well…since you haven't exactly sucked my blood yet…"

"Not funny."

I rolled my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Once I was closer, his placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"So…that's why you were pretending to be dead?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I wanted to see how long I could resist your advances," Edward admitted with a sheepish smile, "And Emmett bet that I couldn't…"

It was cute when he was so bashful!

"Be glad I wasn't trying to tempt you into my bed!" I said bluntly with a laugh. Edward looked at me, appalled.

"Y-you wouldn't!" he said, searching my eyes for an answer.

"I might," I said with a smirk.

"Bella…" he said in that warning tone I was so used to now. I rolled my eyes again.

"Lighten up, Edward," I giggled, "You know I wouldn't test your oh-so-sacred self control like that."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't! Jeez! You're so stiff and protective, Edward!"

"_You_, love, have made me even more uptight and on guard."

"It's quite possible," I sighed.

"But you've also made me more happy than I've ever been," Edward said, dipping his head slightly so he could look me straight in the eye, "And that is worth losing my self control any day."

"Your non-blood-related self control, right?"

"Of course," Edward said, rolling his eyes. I grinned at him.

I climbed off him, and Edward groaned in frustration.

"I have to get dressed, silly," I laughed.

"Where are we going today?" he asked.

"The library!"

"….the library?"

I nodded excitedly and Edward raised his eyebrow at me again.

"Why?"

"Because, Edward, I haven't read a good book in a long time. I thought you wanted me to stop rereading my favorites?"

"I do, but you don't _usually_ give in to what I want," Edward said with a sly smirk, "I was just surprised, really."

He stood, taking my wrist and pulling me towards him.

"Nonsense," I said before my thoughts could become incoherent, "I'm stubborn, is all. But, I _always_ give you what you want."

"Always?" Edward asked with a grin.

"I _am_ becoming one of you, Edward, that's the one exception," I said quickly, catching on.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know that, love," Edward said, shaking his head, "But other than that…?"

"Okay, so there are a couple more exceptions I could think of," I said, looking up to the ceiling and thinking of a few.

"But the list isn't too far," I sighed. I'm pretty pathetic.

"Hmm," Edward said, dropping my wrist and inspecting me thoroughly with his eyes, "I'll have to remember that on our wedding night."

My heart skipped out of my chest. My imagination was whirling again. Heat rushed to my face, and Edward smirked again.

"I'm going to change now," I said, clearing my throat and turning around to get my clothes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once I was all changed and ready, Edward and I walked hand and hand to his Volvo. I climbed into the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know where it is?" I asked. Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

"Of course," he said, "I used to go there all the time before I met you."

"How scholarly!" I teased with a giggle. Edward laughed and we pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

I used to think that you could tell a lot about the driver of a car by who was sitting in the car with them. Except, I couldn't really see what I told about Edward. Edward was a perfect vampire, for one thing, and I was….a boring human. I tried to comfort myself with the fact that I would be a vampire too. But, I would still be boring, klutzy, average Bella. My personality wouldn't change. Edward, however, was gentlemanly, charming, and seductive. It didn't seem that we would mesh…

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, curiosity and concern laced in his tone. It broke me out of my thoughts, and I realized I had been furrowing my brow. I relaxed my expression.

"Nothing….of importance."

"You know I won't believe that, Bella."

I sighed.

"Please tell me? Everything about you is of importance, Bella."

"I was thinking about how you can tell a lot about the driver of a car by who was inside it with them…" I said, trailing off.

"And you thought that you don't sufficiently explain who I am?" Edward filled in.

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"Well, of course they wouldn't be able to tell that you're a vampire…"

"Bella, you explain practically everything about me," Edward sighed, shaking his head, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I _know_ I mean everything to you. But….I just don't _understand_."

"Your cheeriness and kindness complete my sullen and dry personality," Edward said calmly.

I was silent, looking at his thoughtful face.

"The fact that you're still sitting here shows my stubborn and thick protectiveness," he continued, smiling slightly.

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"And the fact you've chosen to marry me has proven my ability to love," he said softly, turning his loving eyes to mine.

"Understand, now?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off mine. My smile turned up slowly and I nodded slightly.

I was stubborn, and didn't quite believe him yet, but I would just let it slide for now.

Edward smiled, leaning over to place a quick kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I gasped.

"Edward! Eyes on the road!" I gaped. Edward chuckled, making a show of driving with one hand and gluing his eyes to the roof of the car.

I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Show off," I muttered, crossing my arms and turning forwards. Edward laughed again. He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles. My heart swooned. He was too good at this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We got to the library, and walked in the door. It swung open, a light squeak sounding through the silent room. I was smiling, glad to be back in a library for once. Edward looked down at me, smiling too and wrapping his cold arm around my waist.

There was a middle aged woman perched at the librarian's counter, writing something in a book. She looked up at us and smiled warmly. We waved slightly towards her and Edward chuckled lightly once we were away from her.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"She was wondering what a 'pretty, young couple' like us was doing in a library," Edward whispered back.

"I bet she expects we'd be doing _different_ things. You know, things fiancés usually do," I whispered suggestively.

Edward smirked as he brought his lips to my ear.

"Plenty of that later, love, I promise," he murmured against my lips. That sent a chill through my body, and I felt Edward smile as he pulled away from my ear.

"Stop teasing at let me read, Edward," I chided playfully. I skipped away from his grasp, and down the aisles of books.

I got to a shelf, and began my search for a new, good book to read. I was talking quietly to myself, arguing between books to read.

"I thought you only talked to yourself while you were asleep," Edward's voice whispered from behind me.

I jumped, letting out a quick yelp. Then I clapped my hand over my mouth, glaring at Edward's amused face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I whispered furiously, placing my hand on my heart and feeling it hammer like crazy, "Especially in a library!"

Edward bit his lip, trying to conceal his laughter as he nodded silently and slowly to me. My heart hammered harder….because it noticed how incredibly sexy Edward looked right then.

Edward noticed my heart beat, and stepped closer to me, grinning.

"Something got you flustered?" he whispered, his voice thicker and huskier. I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled slightly.

He held the back of my head with his hand, pulling me towards his lips. His lips grazed mine momentarily before he pulled away slowly. I almost whimpered.

"I'll let you read now," he whispered, looking at me through his lashes. Stupid tease.

He turned and walked away before I could protest, and I shook my head, clearing my thoughts so I could focus on finding a book.

It wasn't easy.

The air was kind of stuffy and hot in the library, and intensified all the smells. My nose was sensitive, and I could smell Edward. And that did nothing to help clear my head.

As I got to the end of the shelf, I found Edward leaning against it. His eyebrows were knit in thought, and he was looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head up towards me, eyebrows still pulled together.

"Your smell…" Edward said, his eyes flickering with desire, "It's everywhere."

His words came out a little strangled and I got a bit worried. Maybe he was uncomfortable in here.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stepping towards him cautiously. Edward nodded, his eyebrows relaxing.

"I just never knew a library could smell so good," he said with an impish grin. I giggled, and he pulled me towards him. He pressed a kiss into my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed contentedly.

"C'mon," I said, pulling on his hand, "Let's go read something!"

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"I love you," he said, really meaning it. My heart swelled again. I kissed him, meaning for it to be quick.

But I got too wrapped up in Edward, and the kiss lasted for longer. Not that I could complain. As he pulled away, I smiled at him, giving him one last kiss on his nose.

"I love you too," I said dreamily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aww! Yeah, this chapter was a bit more lovey-dovey. I just finished reading a smut-filled fic, so I needed a little break from all the saucy stuff. I wanted to touch on the adorableness of Edward and Bella! I hope you liked it! Review, please!**


End file.
